


A jessica Rabbit Moment

by Theshapeoflove



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshapeoflove/pseuds/Theshapeoflove
Summary: In this first post of random Showki AU's Hyunwoo is a famous old fashioned gangster. His second has a surprise for him in the form of Lounge Singer Yoo Kihyun, and Hyunwoo knows he can't resist those honey vocals and "catch me' eyes for very long...





	1. A Jessica Rabbit Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely historically accurate. Bare minimum there. It is both my first smut, and my first post here so be gentle please! This (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaeAlG-G968) is the very lovely song Kihyun is singing. I thought a male cover of it is something he would do well in. Totally not an excuse to put Kihyun in a dress. Not at all. This is my first work in a bunch of random unusual showki AU's cause I'm to lazy to do a long fic. So give me really weird ideas, no guarantee they will be done though! Hyunwoo and Kihyun are a touch meaner here, as they are part of the underground in there own ways. 
> 
> Also side Note: The South Size Fizz is a legitimate drink and was rumored to be the favored drink of gangster Al Capone. During the prohibition era the North Side had smoother gin than the south where Capone's territory was, so the drink had to have more ingredients to make the bathtub gin smoother as well as give it an extra bite. 
> 
> Another Side Note: Canary was slang used during prohibition, usually to describe female bar singers. A little different here but you get the point really.

The warm yellow lights spilled over the brown wood of the bar, the shine of the leather couches and row upon row of glass bottles signaling exactly what kind of place this was. The murmurs of cardplayers and the easy slide of their whiskey glasses filled the room. Their drunken laughter and incessant swearing hidden only by the slurring of their voices. The stage was barren except for a piano off to the side but its presence spoke of an easy-on-the-eyes type of entertainment. Their night out had only just begun, Hyunwoo noted with a rough smile, but from what Hoseok had told him after countless visits to his “Piano Man”, a secret Hyunwoo had to pry out of his second- in-command, there was something here for him to see.

Stepping out of the shadows Hyunwoo walked in a smooth easy stride, and he felt a cruel smile itch beneath his face as the chatter of the crowd died down. No matter how often it happened, it always stroked his ego. The deep grey of his double-breasted suit slid smoothly down the corded muscles of his body and his fedora cast a low shadow over his face. Of course, he noted ruefully, perhaps they were more afraid of his gun than anything else.  
Taking his seat at a table near the stage, Hyunwoo appeared the epitome of calm as a tense silence filled the air. No one dared approach the infamous Korean gangster. Slipping his hat off, his mother did raise him with manners, Hyunwoo tapped his finger against the tabletop. Finally, one of the club workers grew a spine and timidly approached the table. 

“Good evening Mr. Son, what would you like this evening,” questioned the waiter softly. Momentarily surprised by the deepness of his voice Hyunwoo scrutinized the boy further, noting his young face and the tattoo peaking out of his shirt. Peering at the boy Hyunwoo was even more surprised when he straitened up and locked eyes with him, drawing his shoulders back and swallowing nervously. 

“What’s your name,” Hyunwoo inquired with a tip of his head. He relaxed into his chair and allowed his jacket to close over the gun at his side. Hyunwoo would deny to his dying day it was to make the kid more comfortable. Hoseok would call him a liar.

The boy froze and Hyunwoo could see the panic creeping up his face. Licking his lips, the boy replied anxiously. “Changkyun sir, I work here,” he added after a few seconds. Motioning awkwardly to the bar behind him the boy continued “I’m new here, sort of. I’m a sort of errand boy around here. Serve drinks, do dishes, stuff like that.”

Nodding his head slowly Hyunwoo cast a keen eye over the boy, noting his more relaxed stature. “Well Changkyun, what’s good in this place,” he questioned after a few moments. “I heard there is some rather interesting entertainment here, a friend told me I needed to see it for myself. You don’t happen to know what he’s talking about do you?”

Changkyun blinked at him rather dumbly, and Hyunwoo couldn’t hide his amusement at the display. Hyunwoo watched him shake his head and saw a smile grow on his face. “I think I know what friend you’re talking about. From what he’s told me you like music yeah? Trust me, who you see on stage is better than any canary in any other juice joint in the city,” he exclaimed! ‘And I’ll bring your south side fizz right out sir,” he added as an afterthought. Hyunwoo watched the boy turn and lope towards the bar as the sound of the crowd returned.

Hyunwoo turned back to the stage after dismissing the whispers. He watched aptly as a microphone was place in the center of the stage. A young man walked out; his steps quiet. He was slim, both his face and hands elegant and fine. Dressed in a grey suit ensemble; Hyunwoo followed him with his eyes as the man sat at the piano. 

“That’s Hyungwon. He plays the piano here most weekends. He kind of turned into a local star,” a voice spoke from his side. Changkyun set the drink on the table and continued, “He’s a nice guy. A little cold at first but he comes around eventually, when Kihyun doesn’t annoy him anyway. I’m sure you’re going to be meeting him soon enough. Is there anything else you need sir?”

“Not right now, no. Although now I’m curious. Is this dame as good as everyone is saying,” He huffed out in annoyance? A bar singer. Hoseok had sent him to see a bar singer. That was his second’s big surprise? Perhaps his little romantic trysts were clouding his vision.

Changkyun snorted. “Trust me sir, you’re not the only one to say that. I would be surprised if you walk away in disappointment. I promise you the show is worth it. Kihyun never disappoints. The question is, are you good enough to catch “her” attention,” the younger questioned with a salacious wink. 

Chuckling at the youngers’ attitude Hyunwoo waved the boy off. As if one cue the lights began to dim. The crowd cheered in excitement and whistles pierced the air as a smooth, snappy tune came from the piano. From behind the curtain a heeled clad foot emerged, as a smooth voice filled the air. 

“You had plenty money in 1922, you let other women make a fool of you,” came the low cadence of the voice. Hyunwoo sat up, watching raptly as the figure stepped out from behind the curtain. He registered the stunning voice first, surprised at the low timber he heard. Honey smooth and seductive, it flowed easily and blended seamlessly with the sound of the piano. 

“Why don’t you do right, like some other men do,” the breathless sound electrified him. The beauty before him even more so. Milky skin was framed in a burgundy velvet dress that clung softly to every dip and curve. Long satin gloves were wrapped around his arms, leaving only a daring slit in the side of the floor length dress as a tease. Hyunwoo’s eyes trailed up the dress to the flash of thigh the beautiful man was showing.

“Get out of here, get me some money too,” and with that the figure turned fully to face the crowd. Hyunwoo felt his breath leave him at the sight. His brown eyes were beautiful, made even more so by the smoky effect of his eye makeup. His lips were red and smooth. In a single moment Hyunwoo understood just why Hoseok had wanted him to come here, this beauty, this force of nature, was something he knew he had to have. Kihyun, he recalled, as he attempted to draw in a breath.

“You’re sitting down and wonderin’ what it’s all about, if you ain’t got no money they will put you out,” the figure sang. He strutted across the stage, the soft sway of his hips hypnotizing Hyunwoo. Licking his lips Hyunwoo gulped down his drink, feeling heat building in his body as those beautiful eyes locked with his own. 

“Why don’t you do right like some other men do,” With hooded eyes Kihyun slid down the wall, tipping his head back to show off the hollow of his throat. The dress slid up a few scant inches, and Hyunwoo drank it in. Mesmerized beyond all reason he abandoned his drink, focusing only on the vision before him. Unknown to Hyunwoo, the beautiful singer too was tempted. Entranced by the burning eyes off this dangerous looking man, Kihyun wanted nothing more than to be devoured by him. He had felt the heat of his gaze from the moment he had stepped onto the stage.

“Get out of here, get me some money too,” Brown hair fell into his eyes, framing his face as his heels carried him to the edge of the stage. “Now if you had prepared 20 years ago, you wouldn’t be wonderin’ now from door to door,” whistles pierced the air as the burgundy clad singer teased his audience by running his hands up his leg. Glancing up he made eye contact with the dangerous man. Kihyun had seen his little display when he walked in, and he couldn’t help but note the power this man’s presence carried.

“why don’t you do right, like some other men do,” Hyunwoo watched the man step off the stage. A single fluid motion and he was walking across the barroom floor, the swaying of his hips just as mesmerizing as before. Hyunwoo felt an ache in his body, hands clenching to quell the urge to slide over that smooth skin. Hyunwoo never looked away from those eyes as the beautiful man neared his table. 

“Get out of here get me some money too,” Hyunwoo felt an icy heat shoot down his spine as Kihyun trailed a finger over his shoulders. “Get out of here, get me some money too,” the breathless cadence was erotic, invoking images of that same tone saying his name. The fire beneath his skin burned, and Hyunwoo watched Kihyun, watched him trail his arms and fingers over his chest. Watched the way his eyes were screaming “come get me” as this vixen tempted him. Kihyun draped himself across the table, hands catching the skinny tie around his neck.

“Why don’t you do right like some other men…” His voice rose into a crescendo, and with a firm jerk he pulled Hyunwoo forward. Letting out a grunt Hyunwoo froze, feeling the tension in the air as his eyes traced the singers’ features. Their lips inches apart now, Kihyun finished the last note of the song “Do…”. Breathless, he panted, his hair falling into his eyes as this man, this stranger, tensed in his hold. Kihyun could see the tension in his arms, the clenching of his fists. The power in his body was electrifying and Kihyun knew this man wanted him. 

Leaning forward his painted lips trailed up the man’s throat. “There are rooms upstairs. Tell Changkyun you want to see me,” Kihyun whispered as his lips brushed Hyunwoo’s ear. “Don’t keep me waiting handsome.” And with that he released Hyunwoo, the man falling back into his seat in stunned arousal. 

With barely a backwards glance Kihyun walked back to the stage, the click of his heels against the floor barely discernable from the whooping of the crowd. He slipped behind the curtain just as Hyunwoo came back to his senses. Sucking in a breath through his teeth he barely took a minute to think as he flagged Changkyun down.

One look at his face had the younger struggling to hide his laughter. “So, you have experienced Kihyun. Are you disappointed,” Changkyun asked between a smattering of chuckles.  
“Hell no, that man is gorgeous.” Hyunwoo informed the boy seriously. “I want to see him. I need to see him,” he stressed to the boy. He couldn’t put his desire into words, couldn’t explain properly the challenge in those eyes and how it had left him as weak as a kitten in Kihyun’s grasp. 

“Uh ok, I mean anyone with eyes could see the tension between you two,” laughing awkwardly Changkyun inclined his head in the direction of the bar. As polite as the man had been to him, he didn’t really want to think about what would happen if he told the man no. “Come on. There are some stairs up this way. Also, I get that you’re a scary gangster and all, but can you uh clean up your own mess,” he questioned with a grimace, “I don’t think anyone wants to touch that.” 

Nodding his head impatiently as they came to the stairway, he sped up the stairs and left Changkyun behind. He paused at the beginning of a short hallway and became flush with nervous embarrassment. Turning back around he found Changkyun still standing at the bottom of the stairway. “Which door is it,” he asked quietly. 

Smiling in amusement Changkyun pointed his fingers up the stairs. “Third door on the left. Don’t leave a mess behind,’ he hollered to the runaway gangster. Unable to hold back his laughter he leaned back against the wall and began to cackle like mad at the sight of the man turning tail and practically sprinting out of sight. “Hyungwon, and now these two? Maybe I’ll get a gangster to fall in love with me to.” Shaking his head, he turned and headed back out to the bar. Minhyuk probably needed help delivering more drinks.

Back upstairs Hyunwoo stood in front of the door. His fingers were tapping against his thighs and he sucked in a breath in frustration. Why was he so nervous? It was one canary from one little underground club, he had done seen a million of them before. No, he thought remembering the look in Kihyun’s eyes, that was a lie. He had never seen someone quite like Kihyun on stage before. Smoothing his hair into place and fixing his tie just for the sake of giving his hands something to do, he gave a firm knock on the door. It was rude to walk in unannounced and his mother had not raised a barbarian. 

“Come in,” The smooth voice called out. Stepping into the room he closed the door shut firmly behind him. There shouldn’t be any onlookers for what he was about to do. The room while small was tastefully decorated. A red couch stood against the far wall, and a matching set of smaller seats were placed next to it. A large vanity took up the wall closest to the door, holding a large mirror and lights along the sides. A collection of makeup and jewelry lay strewn about the vanity and sitting on a plush chair in front of it was the vixen who had caught his eye. 

“Hello handsome,” Kihyun greeted him with a wink. He began to pull the pair of gold studs out of his ear as Hyunwoo hovered near the doorway. “I’m happy you came to see me; I couldn’t have been imaging the way you were looking at me. I wasn’t imagining it was I,” he questioned the older man as he crossed one heeled leg over the other. His back remained facing Hyunwoo, but the gangster could easily see the impish smile pulling at Kihun’s lips. 

Walking forward on silent footsteps, Hyunwoo’s hand trailed over the milky skin of the other man’s neck. “No,” he admitted quietly. “You weren’t imaging it. I’ve never seen anything as eye catching as you, sweetheart.” He murmured breathlessly. Leaning forward he nuzzled his face into Kihun’s neck and felt the shiver that ran through the other. “Do you know who I am,” he questioned the beautiful man. 

“You’ve made a name for yourself Mr. Son, if anyone here didn’t know you, it would be a good idea to call them an idiot.” Kihyun retorted with a huff. A soft hand onto his chest pushed Hyunwoo back, and Kihyun turned to face him, the sight of his thigh a distraction for Hyunwoo. “Normally I would do more than one show a night, but given the circumstances,” here Kihyun paused to trail his eyes up the muscular arms hidden by the pinstripe suit “I thought I might want to get a little more comfortable.”

“Comfortable,” Hyunwoo questioned dubiously. A quick snap of his fingers undid the buttons of his suit jacket and leaning forward he trapped the young singer in place against the chair. A shift of his legs put his gun in full view. The brown-haired boy didn’t seem intimidated in the least and somehow that made the burning ache of arousal even worse. “Sweetheart you don’t know what I’m capable of. I’m going to be polite and give you the chance to back out now, cause if you say yes, I promise you won’t be walking tomorrow. I will ruin you and I will make you like it” He warned the boy seriously. 

Kihyun gazed at him evenly for a few seconds before a secretive smile crossed his face. Reaching out his hands caressed Hyunwoo’s jaw, trailing fingers down his neck. Slowly uncrossing his legs, he trailed one foot up Hyunwoo’s calf in a flirty movement. Then in a split second, the pointed heel of his shoe pressed firmly, but lightly, into the proof of Hyunwoo’s arousal. Gripping his tie again, Kihyun pulled the dark-haired gangster down. “You think you’re the first man to make such big claims,” he questioned the older man boldly. “Prove it. You want to ruin me? Let’s see you do it.” 

It was a challenge and an invitation in one. Hyunwoo stared in shock at the audacity of this man, thinking he had the right to challenge him. To question him. Infatuated beyond belief and with the last of his restraint gone, Hyunwoo leaned forward and kissed him. He felt the waxy texture of lipstick as Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck. He bit Kihyun’s lower lip harshly, slipping his tongue inside in a rough, demanding kiss. Pulling back his eyes darkened at the sight before him. Lipstick smudged and chest heaving, Kihyun was looking at him with eyes hazy with pleasure. 

Slipping his hands under the man, he pulled Kihyun off the chair. Chuckling at the yelp he let out, he carried the dress clad seducer over to the couch. Laying him down, Hyunwoo quickly climbed over him. Dragging his lips over Kihyun’s neck he pressed rough kisses into his skin, suckling at the skin of his neck and shoulders. Kihyun groaned throwing his head back as his hands scrambled to push off the jacket the other man was wearing. It slipped down Hyunwoo’s arms swiftly and his vest followed suit. Locking lips again Hyunwoo slipped his hands up under the dress. He gripped Kihyun’s thighs harshly, fingers pressing delicious bruises into his skin.  
Pulling away Kihyun smirked licking his lips lewdly. “You think you got what it takes handsome,” he purred out. Trailing his fingers down the gangsters’ neck he began to pop open the buttons of his dress shirt. Moaning lowly at the sight of the warm honey colored skin he ran his fingers over Hunwoo’s nipples. Tweaking them he felt a lewd smile cross his face at the groan the older man let out. 

“Hyunwoo. My name is Hyunwoo babe. But you’re gonna know it before the night is over,” he promised. His blood was singing under Kihyun’s hands and he felt breathless beneath the weight of his touch. His fingers slid up until it reached the silky material beneath the dress. Dancing his fingers over Kihyun’s waist he soon found the hardness trapped within the soft material. Feeling his own erection throb in excitement he groaned lowly. “Take it off sweetheart. Let me see all of you” He murmured between kisses to sweat-slicked skin. 

His large hands scrambled up the younger’s back, reaching for the zipper of the velvet dress. Tugging it down harshly he peeled it off, dragging it down until every inch of soft looking skin was on display. “Gorgeous” He breathed out. Slipping his shirt off, his hands reached out to tweak a rosebud colored nipple. He watched Kihyun moan softly, arching up into his hands. Leaning forward his lips surrounded the dusky nipple, suckling softly as his hands traced over the soft skin of Kihyun’s body. He heard the cry leave Kihyun’s lips, sweet and sharp. He felt the nails digging into his back as beneath him, Kihyun’s chest heaved. 

“No fair,” Kihyun panted out, “Why am I the only one naked.” The pout that formed on his lips should have looked out of place but Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think he looked cute, softer than the seductive performer he had met on stage. Kihyun’s hands slid down his body, pausing in a heated caress over the muscles of his stomach. They slipped down further to the waistband of his slacks, and the bulge in them was more than enough evidence of his arousal. Kihyun bit his lip. The size of the bulge alone was more than enough to show off what the man was packing in his pants. More than enough to satisfy him that he was certain of. Peering up at Hyunwoo from beneath his lashes he couldn’t help but goad the man a bit more. “Look at how hard you are daddy. Why don’t you let me take care of that?”

Shifting to his knees Kihyun made quick work of pulling the man’s cock out. Licking his lips, he caressed the shaft, arousal bubbling in his stomach at the choked off moans Hyunwoo let out. Bending over he licked the head slowly, practically purring at the feel of the hard shaft in his hands. He opened his mouth wide, red stained lips engulfing Hyunwoo is wet, silken heat. Suckling softly, his hands stroked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. God if that wasn’t a turn on. This man was big in every place that mattered. 

Beneath him Hyunwoo moaned loudly, lolling his head back as pleasure ran through his body. He hissed as Kihyun pulled off and began licking over the sides of his cock, only to pull him right back into the sweet heat of his pretty mouth. Bucking his hips up he fisted his hands into the younger’s hair. Guiding him with his hand Hyunwoo pushed him further down onto his cock, groaning loudly as the boy began to hum around his length. The lewd image seared itself into his mind, the bold singer’s red painted lips surrounding his dick and pretty eyes never looking away from his own. Feeling his orgasm coming close, he pulled the boy off his length. Moaning at the wet “pop” that signaled his release from the plush lips, he pulled the younger into a fierce kiss. Moaning into his mouth, Hyunwoo made quick work of the silk boy shorts the other was wearing. Kicking off his own pants Hyunwoo grinded forward. 

Moaning at the friction he did it again. Kihyun cried out at the frontage, sucking kisses deep into the warm skin of Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo nipped at the creamy neck before him, hands trailing to the globes of Kihun’s ass. Groping them firmly he hissed in pleasure as their erections rubbed together. He knew he wouldn’t last long if they kept this up. “Lube,” he muttered. ‘Fuck baby tell me you have some,” he pleaded with the man.  
“Bottom drawer,” Kihyun panted out, tipping his head in the direction of the vanity. He whimpered as Hyunwoo pulled away. Jerking the drawer open Hyunwoo dug through until he found the bottle. Stepping hurriedly towards the couch he wrapped his arms around Kihyun. Tongues meeting in another deep kiss, Hyunwoo pulled the boy forward into his lap. Settling his back against the couch. 

“Ride me babe, come on,” he panted into the boys’ mouth. He fumbled with the tube before drizzling some onto his fingers. Reaching behind Kihyun his fingers trailed down, finding his entrance. He smiled at the squeal Kihyun let out. Circling his fingers around the rosebud entrance he slowly worked a finger in. ‘Relax baby. Deep breaths,” he coaxed his lover. Pumping his finger, he looked for that spot he knew would make the younger feel good. A loud cry was pulled from Kihyun’s lips and he knew he had found it. Slowly he slipped in another finger as he felt Kihyun tremble in his arms. Stretching Kihyun slowly he aimed for that spot, pulling deep whines from his lover. 

Kihyun jerked his hips back as Hyunwoo’s fingers found his prostate. Moaning loudly, he knew he needed this man inside of him. Leaning forward to press kisses along Hyunwoo’s jaw he knew he couldn’t wait. “Come on daddy,” He begged with a whine. “I want it. You’re so hard” he panted out. “Fuck me baby, come on.” He whined in frustration.  
Pausing in his ministrations Hyunwoo looked at at the younger man. “Are you ready, I don’t want to hurt you babe. Not like that at least,” he asked with a wicked smile. At the answering whine he pulled his fingers out. Grabbing the tube again he drizzled some onto his cock. A sharp tug on his hair brought Kihyun back into a rough, biting kiss as he straddled the man properly. Rubbing the head of his cock against Kihyun’s opening, Hyunwoo groaned at the electricity shooting up his body. “Fuck baby move down. Just like that,” He groaned out. Slowly his manhood was engulfed by tight heat and it took everything he had not to turn the boy over and screw him senseless. 

Shaking above him, Kihyun pumped his hips slowly. He could feel every inch of the throbbing cock within and he had never felt so full. “Move,” he panted. Tangling his fingers into Hyunwoo’s hair he grinded down onto the man. “Move, fuck me damnit,” He demanded his lover. Gripping his hips tightly Hyunwoo bounced the boy on his length, moaning at the molten heat that held him tightly. Fuck, it was like his body didn’t’ even want to let Hyunwoo go. Angling his hips, he searched for that spot again. A loud cry alerted him to his success. Pulling his younger lover down he fucked into him roughly. A slow but rough pace was set as Hyunwoo pulled out slowly, only to plunge back in. He bit savagely into Kihyun’s neck, the pain adding a delicious bite to the pleasure as Kihyun wailed above him. “God yes. Deeper, please” He begged the man. 

A choked off moan left his lips as Kihyun tightened around him. Leaning back, he slid his hands down to Kihyun’s thighs. Gripping them he pulled the boy up until only the tip remained inside of his entrance. With a grunt he pulled his whining lover back down, the angle pushing him deeper into the beautiful boy. The loud cry that left Kihyun’s lips was music to his hears. Desperate to hear it again he repeated the motion, deep rough thrusts that left him breathless and pulled him right to the edge. “That what you need baby,” he questioned harshly. “That’s right baby. Come on. What’s daddy name huh,” the gangster demanded. Reaching up with one hand he gripped Kihyun hair and jerked his head back in a singular harsh movement. “I said what's. my. name.’ A harsh thrust between every word had Kihyun’s hands biting into the skin of his back. 

Trembling like a leaf in the wind, Kihyun could do nothing but cry out with every thrust. Gritting his teeth in frustration and unwilling to lose their game, Hyunwoo brought the pretty canary forward. “Say my name babe. I got what you need don’t I? Daddy will take care of you, but you gotta say it. Who’s fucking you,” The soft growl that rumbled in his chest was Kihyun’s undoing. His legs were beginning to ache, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

‘Hyunwoo,” he sobbed out. “Hyunwoo please. I need it daddy please.” He gurgled out. A sharp grin crossed the handsome gangster’s features before he picked up the pace. Grinding deeply into his lover he fucked the boy harshly. Wrapping his free hand around the other’s length, he pumped him quickly. Shaking and almost screaming, Kihyun’s orgasm shot like electricity through his body. Cumming into Hyunwoo’s hand he whined as his release coated the man’s stomach. Hyunwoo groaned as Kihyun tightened around him. Grinding deeply his eyes slipped closed as he filled the man. 

Panting slowly, a few quiet seconds passed. “If you ripped my dress, you’re paying for it.’ Came the exhausted warning. “They’re expensive damnit.” Hyunwoo laughed breathlessly, surprised once again at the younger’s bold attitude.  
“I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you a new one even if it’s not ruined. I want to see you in something good when I come back.” He told the bird. He couldn’t help the arrogant smirk that crossed his face at the annoyed look Kihyun shot him. “After all, my baby needs to look good, doesn’t he?” He winked at the boy, watching him break into a fit of breathless giggles. His lips pulled up into a rare but genuine smile. He could feel his cheeks warming in embarrassment. Looks like Hoseok was knew him better than he thought.


	2. He Makes Me Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to see his pretty bird again, Hyunwoo decides to impress Kihyun with a night out. It seems he underestimated his fierce lover, as Hyunwoo finds himself to be the one smitten. And well, Hyunwoo has never been able to stop himself form indulging in things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am SO sorry this took so long, college finals are a thing and then my computer crashed and I thought I lost everything. I almost cried. But, here is chapter two of this little series! With some, hopefully, decently written smut. I have one more chapter for this and then Vintage Gangster Showki is over. I hope you all like it, and once again I'm sorry you all had to wait so long.

Son Hyunwoo was a gangster. He was THE gangster, a man at the top and everyone knew it. Every move he made was deliberate. His words, his actions, were all part of a very careful game he played. Hyunwoo had spent most of his youth learning the harsh lessons weakness and heartache brought to his line of work. He spent it studying. Studying his boss. And his boss’s boss. Studying the ins-and-outs of rival gangs and trading partners, though depending on the time there was an overlap between the two. He studied police chiefs, detectives, learned who was dirty and who could be made dirty. Hyunwoo learned how to present himself as a mindless underling, and then as an underling willing to take charge, urging his boss’ to see his potential. He studied loyalty in all its’ forms, from conditional to genuine. He could write pages full of everything he had learned to rise to the top. 

But one of the most important things Hyunwoo had learned in his rise to the top was this: details mattered, and statements had to be made. Even among the simmering vitriol of the underground, you had to play nice sometimes. High end lunches, good drinks shared in the comfort of his office, expensive, and often illegal, privileges used to keep his underlings in place. 

This, Hyunwoo realized, was where the details mattered. The quality of his suit, and the attire his men wore. The shine of his gold watch playing off his expensive loafers. His relaxed posture a deliberate powerplay. His gun was almost always hidden. He never wanted them to think he was intimidated. Details mattered. They imprinted a certain vision into the minds of everyone he met. He was wealthy. He was powerful. He was ruthless. He was in control. 

And yet, in all his time, Hyunwoo had never felt more frustrated. Tapping his fingers on the cherry oak desk impatiently, he quirked an eyebrow at his second-in-command. Hoseok was standing in front of him, in a rather dashing grey suited ensemble, and looking amused. Blowing out a breath Hyunwoo leaned back in his chair. “Alright, I’ll bite. Why didn’t he take it this time,” He demanded his best friend. 

Hoseok, attempting to stifle his laughter, motioned to the large arrangement of roses as he simply replied with “He said there was something wrong with the presentation.” A beat of silence. Hyunwoo blinked. Then leaning forward in a single elegant movement, his head met the desk. Hoseok apparently found it funny if the cacophony of laughter Hyunwoo heard was any indication. Grunting in frustration he waved his friend off with a pointed upturn of his middle finger. The laughter got worse. 

He didn’t get it. The presentation was wrong? He had sent the alluring singer a slowly growing pile of gifts, only for all of them to be turned away with that same answer. Roses, fine wine, imported chocolates in boxes of silk and ribbon. Jerking upright he voices his frustrations out loud. “What’s wrong with them? What does he want me to give him,” Hyunwoo’s impatience was mounting. It had been over a week since their first encounter and he had been unable to get the beautiful canary out of his mind. 

Breathing properly once again Hoseok walked towards his boss. Leaning onto the side of the desk he studied Hyunwoo for a moment. “You’re pretty hung up on this dame aren’t you,” he noted with a smile. At the look this earned him he became serious once again. “Look boss, maybe you should just let it go. He’s not accepting anything from you. Maybe one night is all he wanted.” He said with a shrug. Although Hoseok himself doubted that was true. He had seen the vocalist many times since, both on his trips to see Hyungwon and the errands his boss gave him. As much attitude as the fierce performer had, Hoseok had seen the look on his face every time he came with a token of affection from his boss. Hell, Hoseok himself was perplexed as to why the other man kept turning them away. “I mean he’s a bar singer boss. You’re probably not the only man to throw gifts at his feet. Maybe he just isn’t impressed” Hoseok finished with a shrug. 

The words made Hyunwoo freeze for a moment. He peered at Hoseok for several seconds, his brow wrinkled in confusion. “What exactly did Kihyun say to you Hoseok,” he prodded the other. Hyunwoo turned the words over in his mind. Twisting and dismantling them, fitting them together with what little he knew about the man. His name was Yoo Kihyun and he was a club singer at his long-time friends’ illegal bar. He was twenty-five years old. He was a brilliant performer who played with his audience to gain their attention, strutting about and teasing them but giving them nothing to touch. Except for Hyunwoo. That, the gang leader noted, was something the younger man hadn’t doubted at all. Their attraction. He gave as good as he got, boldly demanding Hyunwoo prove himself despite his status. He could read between the lines and had standards. Standards Hyunwoo had to meet. 

Seeing his friend’s pensive expression Hoseok shrugged. “Exactly what I said. He opened the door, saw the flowers, saw me and smiled. Then he said ‘They’re pretty but I don’t like the presentation. Tell him to try a little harder if he wants to impress me, or I won’t play his game for much longer’ and closed the door again,” he explained for the nth time. Hyunwoo puzzled over the words for a moment, something niggling at the back of his mind. Kihyun liked to play games. He liked attention. He had standards and he was unafraid of demanding something better if it didn’t warrant his interest. Yet, despite all that the young singer had never told him, or Hoseok rather, to stop his attempts at wooing the other. 

The realization settled into place and a grin pulled at the edges of Hyunwoos’ lips. Excitement ran down his spine as he began to plan once again. He wants to be amazed, Hyunwoo thought. Something different, unique enough to keep his attention but not egotistical enough to put him off. Petty gifts weren’t good enough when Hyunwoo could just as easily give them to any pretty thing that caught his eye. He wanted to know if Hyunwoo was good enough, worthy enough of his attention. After all, flowers were still flowers, whether you put them into a tin can, or a vase encrusted with diamonds. 

“When does he perform again,” Hyunwoo questioned the other distractedly. He didn’t need the answer. He already knew it. Tomorrow night, a Saturday, beginning at about eleven in the evening. Opening his desk drawer Hyunwoo pulled out what would have been the final gift. Fingers running over the black velvet box an idea began to take form.

“Tomorrow night. Eleven O’clock,” Hoseok replied succinctly. Then he paused, blinking in confusion. He knew what that face meant. Usually it ended with Hyunwoo happy and Hoseok getting shot at. “Boss. What are you planning?” Silence, except for the swishing of papers along the desk. Clamping down on the alarm rising in his stomach, Hoseok kept his voice calm. He was not going to panic. “Boss, what are you going to do?” Mostly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A series of familiar knocks came from Kihyun’s door. Slumping in his chair at the sound he felt annoyance creeping in. “Come in Hoseok,” he called out to the older man. He turned back towards his vanity as the laid-back gangster stepped into the room. He had been practicing, sheet music littered the surface, marked with side-notes and adlib spots. “That boss of yours tell you to keep an eye on me? Or are you here to see your favorite piano player,” Kihyun couldn’t help but tease the other slightly. 

Laughing Hoseok leaned against the door, crossing his arms as he studied the other man. He had never seen his boss so enamored before. It would almost be pathetic if it wasn’t so funny. “Both actually,” Came his shameless admittance. He watched Kihyun slump into his chair for a few moments before he decided to have mercy. “But boss wanted me to give you this. Says he can beat your game or something.” He handed over a large card sealed in an envelope. Gripping it with delicate fingers Kihyun looked it over in confusion, before turning to stare at him. “Look, don’t ask me. I can tell you he’s planning something at least. Something different. Read it and give me your answer before I leave. I have somewhere to be right now,” he called over his shoulder as he turned to the door. A swift slam of the door and he was gone. Kihyun could hear his footsteps carrying him down the hall. 

Turning back to the card Kihyun started at it wearily. He knew for a fact neither Hyunwoo nor Hoseok was stupid. Had his answers been too vague? Tearing the envelope open he pulled the card out. The paper was thick and weighty, expensive. White and lined with golden leaf patterns it looked far too classy for his small dressing room. Kihyun furrowed his brow. Why hadn’t the man come to see him at all? Opening the card, he let his eyes drift over the words. 

“Hello Beautiful,  
“I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting. I should be embarrassed to admit that it took me a while to catch onto your game, but I’m not. I was surprised when Hoseok told me you rejected my gifts; I had been so confident in how to charm you. But it looks like you enjoy keeping me on my toes don’t you pretty bird? You knew exactly how to make me come to you. It’s not like it was hard really, I’ve been thinking about you almost every day since we met. That surprised me. That I kept thinking of you, your voice, your lips. 

I have never met someone so bold before. Forgive me for not giving you the attention you deserve. You have it now, so let’s see how much you can take. I’ll play your little game. And this time I’m going to win. 

Meet me tonight, I’ll pick you up from the club at 8 pm. Wear something pretty for me.  
From Daddy.” 

Kihyun stared at the card, stunned by the older man’s audacity. Bold, he thought in annoyance. Biting his lips Kihyun thought over the gifts he had been sent. They were sweet, no doubt, but rather unimpressive in the long run. They were toys. Expensive, high quality toys. It had been rather confusing to Kihyun, to see a man whose mere presence screamed wealth and power, who was legendary for his harsh punishments and harsher “gifts”, send him something so simple. So underwhelming. It wasn’t that he wanted money. He liked to think he had more dignity than that. But the excitement that had shot through his veins the minute he had felt the burning eyes of the gangster wasn’t present in those “gifts”. The man who had taken him apart and put him back together, who’s suit was pressed but hands were gun-calloused rough, the man who in a single night Kihyun had learned about on such a base level, would never be so boring. They hadn’t felt like gifts at all. They had felt more like an afterthought, and he had begun to wonder if the gun-toting gang leader lived up to his reputation. Sighing wearily, he tossed the card onto his vanity. Gripping a piece of sheet music, he began to pour over it rather glumly, leaning his head onto his hand in boredom. 

A few moments passed in silence as he studied the sheet. Frustration crept up his spine as he reread the same set of notes for the third time. His mind drifted back to his wayward lover while the paper went lax in his hands. The man did apologize. He seemed to understand what Kihyun had wanted, and he liked to play games just as much as Kihyun himself did. And it wasn’t really his fault, Kihyun knew he should have been a little more straightforward. The tokens of affection were sweet, even if he didn’t enjoy the actual gifts. Nibbling the end of his pencil, Kihyun’s eyes trailed over to the closet against the other wall. He usually didn’t wear dresses outside of his performances. But dresses weren’t the only pretty thing he had…

He squirmed in his seat as excitement began to bloom in his stomach. The chair creaked as he stood. Quick footsteps carried him out to the hall. Two doors down and on the left. A trip he made on autopilot as he mentally pieced together his own little revenge. Stopping in front of Hyungwon’s door he raised a hand, poised to knock only out of thinly veiled politeness due to his friends visitor, only to hear a rather embarrassing sound come from within. Pausing Kihyun stared at the door, hand still raised to knock. Another breathy sound registered, and he felt heat creep up his face. Turning tail, he sped back to his room. He would tell Hoseok his answer later. A thump sounded from behind the door, loud enough to echo into the hallway, and a sharp cry followed. Much later, he mentally amended. He would tell Hoseok much later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:OO PM  
Hyunwoo leaned against the door of his Rolls Royce, hands in the pockets of his pinstriped slacks. The wide brim of his hat shadowed his face, the only thing visible was the cigar gripped by his plush lips. The matching pinstriped grey suit and vest fit him well, molding over the contours of his muscles body. Suave and debonair, the handsome gangster attracted the eyes of the oncoming crowd. They whispered between themselves, eyes flittering between the man and the bar doors. Some rushed pashed him wearily, while others wondered if the risk of approaching him was worth it for a night with the famed street king. 

But Hyunwoo paid this no mind. He was aware of what the crowd was thinking. He just didn’t particularly give a damn. His heart was pumping wildly, his blood singing in his veins although his carefully crafted mask betrayed no emotion. The waiting had been agony. The swift preparation for tonight even more so. In his mind he pictures those beautiful eyes and felt heat pool in his stomach. What was wrong with him, he wondered. Never had he been so out of control before. His hands itched to grasp at soft skin, his mouth watered at the thought of painting Kihyun in bite marks and bruises. He felt reckless in a way that only street races and gunfights brought him. A dangerous, delicious kind of recklessness that brought him a sweet prize and a boost to his ego. A challenge waiting to be won. For the first time in a long time however, he wasn’t sure if he could win this challenge. And if he was completely honest, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted too. 

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his reverie. Blinking, his eyes caught those same smoky brown orbs. Puffing on his cigar he scanned the beautiful man from head to toe, slightly surprised at the sight before him. No heels or velvet in sight, instead Kihyun was clad in a well fitted deep blue suit. Buttoned properly into place and with matching black suit and shoes, his dark hair was slicked back with only a rather distracting piece falling into his eyes. He was still the most captivating thing Hyunwoo had ever seen.

Dropping his dying cigar to the ground, Hyunwoo wrapped his arm firmly around Kihyun’s waist. A sharp tug pulled the younger man to him, and he felt a flash of pride as he heard a gasp escape those pretty lips. “Hello sweetheart,” he murmured huskily, “I’m sorry for leaving you alone. Can you forgive me?” He peered into Kihyun’s eyes, his fingers stroking his waist through the fabric of his suit jacket. 

Kihyun blinked dumbly for a moment. Hyunwoo swore he saw a flash of red cross the man’s face. His gaze slid down to the column of Kihyun’s throat, watching him swallow and feeling that fissure of heat in his stomach again. Kihyun grasped the front of his suit, fingers playing with the buttons. “I don’t know,” he teased the other man with an arched brow, “More than a whole week without seeing you? You sure know how to make someone feel wanted Mr. Son.” He was more annoyed than angry, he just liked to see how much he could wrap the elder around his finger.

Gripping the playful hand in his own, he placed a soft kiss over Kihyun’s knuckles, lips lingering over the warm skin. “I’m sorry to disappoint you sweetheart. I won’t do it again. Would it make you feel better if I said I couldn’t stop thinking of you?” Locking eyes with Kihyun, he let the confession fall from his mouth. Lips trailing over Kihyun’s fingertips he laid soft, barely-there kisses across them. Trailing upward he kissed the thin, delicate wrist in his grasp. Further up his lips were met with the stiff fabric of the jacket, but still he continued. He pulled the other against him firmly, feeling heat races through where their clothed bodies connected. 

A firm hand pushed him back. “Mr. Son, we’re in public,” Kihyun chided the other breathlessly. Laughing softly, he trailed his now freed hand up the man’s chest. Feeling Hyunwoo’s muscles tense he couldn’t help but to tease the man a little more. Leaning into his lover’s embrace Kihyun brushed their lips together. He could feel it. The heat of Hyunwoo’s eyes. The desire that flowed between them. He had Hyunwoo right where he wanted him, just like before. “But it’s nice to know you didn’t forget about me, daddy. Next time, don’t make me wait so long.” And with that he stepped away. “Isn’t there somewhere we need to be,” He inquired with a bright smile. Walking towards the opposite door, he whistled slowly as he eyed the car up and down. He flashed the other man a smile as Hyunwoo held the car door open. “Such a gentlemen,” he murmured in thanks. Sliding into the plush leather interior, he glanced around curiously. He had never been in a car this expensive before. He was almost afraid to touch it, and even more afraid to ask how much it cost. 

Hyunwoo slid into the driver’s seat, and the car roared to life. “It’s beautiful,” Kihyun said softly. “I don’t think I’ve been in a car life this before. From what people tell me, you’re a bit of a collector aren’t you,” he continued. He was trying not to babble, but at this point he was starting to become nervous. It was one thing to take him to bed, but what else was the gangster going to do to him?

“You can call it collecting. I like beautiful things. I like them even more when they’ve got some power underneath.” Came Hyunwoo’s shameless admittance. Catching Kihyun’s eye, he winked at the other man. “And don’t worry about making a mess. There’s plenty more where this came from.” He gunned the engine, enjoying the way Kihyun jumped in his seat. A roguish grin crossed his face as he took in the other man once again, eyes trialing over Kihyun’s clothed form hungrily. “Although I can definitely say, as much as I love my baby, you’re the most beautiful thing here doll.” He was being cheeky now, excited by the prospect of spending the night with the canary. “And it seems you have no problems putting me in my place.” 

Kihyun smiled, surprised by the carefree attitude. Relaxing into his seat he turned to the other man. “Well what kind of man would I be to put up with your attitude,” Kihyun questioned with an arch of his brow. “I have standards Mr. Son. If you want anything from me, you should at least try to meet them.” Crossing his legs smoothly, he gave his lover a sultry smile. “Besides, I rather think you like being put in your place.” 

A shot of excitement ran down his spine and Hyunwoo couldn’t contain his laughter. It looked like Kihyun gave as good as he got. Shaking his head in amusement he regarded the bird with a newfound respect. “Maybe I do. As long as you’re the one doing it,” And if his voice was a touch rougher than normal, neither deemed it important enough to mention. 

They roared down the street, the city whizzing past in a murky blend of lights. Between flirty touches and laughter, the drive felt almost too short. Hyunwoo was enthralled. Kihyun was beautiful yes, but also smarter than he expected. He met Hyunwoo with equal force and, the gangster noted wryly, put up with none of his bullshit. His smile was also endearing. Hyunwoo found the way his eyes turned up with every grin rather cute. He could feel it again, the jittery restless itch beneath his skin. His fingers ached to touch the other man. 

They had long moved past the red-light district, with its underground clubs and ramshackle housing. Instead Hyunwoo pulled into the parking lot of a glowing, tastefully expensive restaurant. Even from the parking lot Kihyun could see the luminous glimmer of the chandeliers. Hyunwoo stepped out quickly and trotted to the other side. Pulling open the car door he smiled as he held his hand out. “I wasn’t sure what you liked but, I know firsthand how good the food here is.” He smiled nervously, inwardly kicking himself. Most powerful gangster in the city, acting like a fool. Get it together Son, he scolded himself. He felt heat on the back of his neck, a blush crawling up his face as Kihyun smiled at him impishly.

Wrapping his hands around Hyunwoo’s elbow, Kihyun let out a soft laugh at the other man’s face. He was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. “I’m sure it’s great,” he reassured the elder. “If I’m being completely honest, I’ve never been to a place like this before…” He trailed off, biting his lip in embarrassment. Why did he say that? 

A large hand tipped his chin up, and Kihyun found himself looking into those burning eyes once again. His breathe caught in his throat, he swallowed unable to look away. “Don’t be embarrassed baby” Hyunwoo began seriously, “This is what I want to give you. Nothing will go wrong, I promise,” he smirked arrogantly as he stroked the pretty face before him. “Besides, something as amazing as you deserve to be in a place like this.” A wink had Kihyun snorting in laughter. Turning away he continued to laugh, his bright smile easing the tension in Hyunwoo’s frame. Good, he didn’t want his lover to be so nervous. 

Together they made their way into the large building, murmuring softly to each other all the while. Hyunwoo lead him to the podium where a hostess, clad in a prim skirt and white blouse, stood behind a sleek wooden podium. She smiled politely at them, before her eyes slid over to Hyunwoo’s large frame. Dark eyes traced his body for a second, before her smile curved into something more devilish. “Good evening! I’m your hostess Mina, and it’s my job to see to it that you are satisfied tonight,” She emphasized with a smooth purr. “Do you have a reservation,” she inquired lightly. Her eyes however were greedily devouring the tightly wrapped muscles of the gang leader’s body. 

Feeling Kihyun stiffen beside him Hyunwoo placed an arm on the small of his back. Before he could speak Kihyun stepped forward. He matched Mina’s smile, elegant features looking cold and devious. “Under Son. Table for two right daddy,” He inquired, tossing a look over his shoulder innocently. Kihyun shifted closer, laying a hand on Hyunwoo’s chest, fingers tickling his collarbone. A pointed look at their hostess made the message very clear, and Hyunwoo found himself amused at the display. 

Nodding his head, he fixed the girl with a stare. “Son Hyunwoo, private table for two. The owner knows which one I like.” At the mention of his name the blood drained from her face. The reaction stroked his ego, and he twined his arms around Kihyun’s waist, ensuring she witnessed it. Swallowing nervously the hostess bowed quickly.

“I-I’m very sorry Mr. Son,” She stuttered out. “Right this way please.” She led them towards the back of the restaurant, refusing to make eye contact all the while. Kihyun took in the restaurant as they walked, in awe of the ornate stone building. Several large chandeliers bathed the entire room in a bright light. The plush burgundy tablecloths held gleaming silver and crystal tumblers. The dark wooden floor was polished, and extended far past the tabletops, leading to a large open space where a raised stage could be seen.

The couple was seated at a table near the back, far enough away to give them a semblance of privacy in the otherwise large restaurant. Not to soon after a young man clad in black dress pants and a matching black vest stopped at their table, with a pitcher in hand. “Good evening, I’m Minho! I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink,” Came the boy’s bubbly cadence. Hyunwoo had to hand it to the kid, he didn’t seem all that intimidated. 

“Two glasses of red wine,” Hyunwoo spoke up as Kihyun’s eyes flickered towards him. “Give us a few more minutes with the menu please,” And with that the young waiter was off, leaving them alone once more. Leaning forward Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “So,” He began in amusement “You didn’t seem too happy back their sweetheart.” Nodding his head in the direction of the front door, he watched his pretty bird blush. 

Huffing, Kihyun shot the man a challenging look. “Staring is rude. Especially when its’ a pair. For a place like this, professional behavior should be an expectation.” He said simply. He peered at the menu, half out of necessity half to play with the man even more. Hyunwoo’s gaze slid to his mouth, where soft lips distracted him as Kihyun hemmed and hawed over the food. They both knew it was partially intentional. 

“Is that all it was?” Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow, a grin tugging at his lips. “Then what was that little show up front them? I don’t remember saying we were a couple,” It was both a warning and a question. Once again, the vivacious attitude had surprised him. Hyunwoo knew the man was confident, but to be so openly affectionate? “Assuming leads to issues Kihyun.” Hyunwoo had killed for less. “You shouldn’t take kindness for granted.” 

The words stilled him. The tension built, for once not heavy with lust. Kihyun kept his face down, drawing in a shallow breath. “If kindness has a price Mr. Son, then I don’t think it’s kindness at all.” The words echoed between them. He pulled his gaze up, finally, and met the other man’s eyes. “And if you’re kindness is why I’m here, then maybe I shouldn’t be here. Besides, how can assuming be bad if you never said any different? That’s not exactly my fault.”

Hyunwoo sucked in a breath through his nose. Somehow, he was still surprised by how confident the vixen was. Tapping a finger onto the table, he sucked on the skin of his cheek. “You know, arrogance isn’t very attractive. But you seem very sure of yourself Kihyun.” Came his husky murmur. Hyunwoo quirked a brow, “To make demands of me? I’ve punished people for less than that.” The unspoken “but not you” allowed Kihyun to relax, if only momentarily. Hyunwoo appreciated his lovers’ honesty, even if he didn’t necessarily show it. 

It took a moment for the words to register, but once they did, Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh. Really, it was almost cute how obvious the other was. “You wouldn’t do that,” he stated confidently. Leaning forward he let a sweet-looking smile cross his face as he continued “You like me too much, Mr. Son.” That teasing grin was back on his face. Apparently, he had passed whatever test had just taken place, and he wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not. Leaning forward, Kihyun sent the man a wink. “But if you really want to, you can still punish me,” he breathed out. His fingers danced lazy circle over the table, lips parted and looking as sweet as ever. 

Hyunwoo could feel the blood pumping in his ears, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. Hyunwoo couldn’t look away from those eyes. He was drawn to them, powerless. They drank each other in, reveling in the licks of passion that burned between them A moment later he stiffened at the soft pressure on his ankle. It disappeared, only to return a moment later. He felt it slide smoothly up his leg, pressing into the crease of his thigh. Hyunwoo watched a smirk work its way across those soft lips, before he had to stifle a gasp as that delicious pressure settled over his clothed manhood. 

“I know exactly what you’re capable of Mr. Son,” Kihyun stated in amusement. “And I also know you can be very impatient. If you didn’t want me here, I wouldn’t be here,” Here Kihyun applied the softest amount of pressure with his foot, hearing the older man take in a swift breath. “It looks like I was right though, you do like to be put in your place.” With that he dropped his foot back to the wooden floor. Gazing at his lover through hooded eyes, Kihyun drank in the warm honey-toned skin and deep black hair. He could see muscles in Hyunwoo’s arms flexing, his eyes darkening in desire. 

Hyunwoo’s stunned silence was interrupted by the return of their waiter. “Two red wines,’ here two wine glasses were carefully set in front of them. Minho peered at them both for a moment, the tension between them palpable. Smiling awkwardly, he coughed pointedly. “Are you ready to order or would you like more time?”

“One lemon roasted chicken please,” And Kihyun flashed a friendly grin, prompting Hyunwoo to give his order; a medium-well done steak. How fitting. As the man trotted away, he turned back to Hyunwoo. “Don’t give me that look, you knew exactly what you were getting into when you asked to see me again,” he sassed. 

No, Hyunwoo thought, no he didn’t. He stared, mind boggling over the absurdity of this moment, of this wonderful, powerful man. Unable to help himself, he began to laugh. A genuine, deep chuckle that rose from his belly. Taking a moment to compose himself, he reached out to lace their fingers together once again. Rubbing the skin of Kihyun’s knuckles he stared, utterly smitten with the man before him. “You’re something else you know that kitten? It looks like I’m the one who got tricked,” here he laid a soft kiss on Kihyun’s hand. “Although I can definitely say I don’t regret it. I’ve been thinking of you every day since the night we met. But I’m sure you’re aware of that.” 

“I was. You don’t exactly know the meaning of the word subtle do you,” Kihyun questioned his lover lightly. “I was more surprised by you not coming to see me. The gifts were sweet but…” Here he paused, trying to word his thoughts correctly “Not what I was expecting.” He settled on. He was momentarily distracted by the arrival of their food. His mouth watering in hunger, he gave Minho a grateful nod as their plated were placed in front of them. 

“The band will begin to play in a few minutes. It’s a weekend, so they’re playing a longer set tonight. The dance floor is also open.” Came the same bubbly voice. Bowing quickly, Minho gestured to the large wooden square, where a group of men in suits were shuffling about. A piano stood on the far right, and near the center a large set of drums was placed. As the men took their places, instruments in hand it soon became obvious that this place was much more than just a restaurant. “I hope you enjoy the performance, and feel free to dance as well! If you need anything just tell me, I’ll check on you in a moment.” With that the waiter was off, moving through the bustling restaurant with an easy stride. 

Hyunwoo was happy to see his pretty bird tuck into the food eagerly. He bit back a smile as he watched the man’s cheeks fill up. How cute, he thought to himself. “Do you like it,” he questioned the other. Kihyun suddenly seemed to remember where he was, as his face flushed an attractive shade of red. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he reassured his lover, “I brought you here for a reason, didn’t I?”. To make a point Hyunwoo cut into his steak, humming at the taste of the savory meat. 

Swallowing quickly Kihyun felt embarrassment creep in. “It’s great,” he gushed out. It really was, but he hadn’t meant to devour it so quickly. “Thank you for bringing me here,” He murmured timidly. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never been to a place like this before.” Shifting uncomfortably, he scanned the restaurant, unable to look into the gangster’s eyes. 

Hyunwoo furrowed his brows. Placing his cutlery down he reached across the table. His fingers traced Kihyun’s jawline before turning the other man to look at him. Gazing at him steadily Hyunwoo stroked the skin of his neck with his gun-callused hand. “I told you, don’t be embarrassed. I wanted to bring you here. And there’s plenty more after this. I take care of what’s mine sweetheart. I can give you anything you want.” Here he tightened his grip, watching the skin of Kihyun’s neck as it was pulled taught. His words bordered on arrogant, but he needed Kihyun to understand what he was capable of, the kind of man that he was. He trailed his fingertips over those soft lips, swallowing as Kihyun’s tongue lapped at the digit. “You little tease,” He accused the other. 

“I don’t mean to do it,” Kihyun replied breathlessly. “But you make me feel so…” he couldn’t put it into words, the electricity that danced down his spine whenever the gangster looked at him. Gripping Hyunwoo’s hand in his own, he leaned into his lover’s touch, allowing the large palm to cup his cheek. It was strangely intimate. Kihyun wasn’t blind to the way other men looked at him, but this was something else. Something beyond lust. Although he didn’t quite know what it was yet. “I love the way you make me feel,” he confessed softly. 

Hyunwoo gazed at him, tracing the planes of his face and the curve of his smile. Something inside of him shifted then, softening the slightest bit. The heavy burn of arousal lightened, and his chest bubbled with affection. The edge of his mouth ticked up. “Come on sweetheart. Let’s have fun tonight,” Hyunwoo stood, tugging Kihyun to his feet. “How good are you at dancing,” He inquired cheerfully. He laughed at the stunned look on Kihyun’s face, watching the shorter man valiantly try to pull away from him. 

“I’m-really not much of a dancer,” Kihyun blubbered nervously. A multitude of couples were making their way to the dance floor as the band set up to play. Even now Kihyun could feel their eyes follow him. Although he wasn’t sure if they staring was because of him or Hyunwoo, it made him nervous, nonetheless. Still, he trailed after Hyunwoo to a spot near the edge of the floor. “I mean I can do a few things. But that’s only when I perfom! I don’t know how to do stuff like this,” He continued with a wave of his hand. He could feel his face burning, a blend of nerves and desire at the thought of being wrapped up in those arms again. “So I-“ A firm pull brought him chest to chest with Hyunwoo. His breath caught in his throat, he clutched Hyunwoo’s jacket between his fingers. 

Hyunwoo smirked at him, winding one arm around Kihyun’s waist. He brought their faces together, gazing into those soulful brown eyes. The scent of lavender tickled his nose. “Don’t worry baby. All you have to do is keep your eyes on me,” His voice dipped to a low murmur. Their bodies were pressed together, creating a sweet friction. Joining their fingers, Hyunwoo pressed a soft kiss to the back of Kihyun’s hand. His lips trailed over the skin delicately, eyes slipping closed. The soft caress reignited the heat between them, as Kihyun broke into goosebumps. Dragging his eyelids open, Hyunwoo peered at the bird with burning onyx eyes. “Don’t look at anyone else except me. Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Kihyun felt overwhelmed. How could this man take him apart so easily? His other hand slid up, over the coiled muscles of Hyunwoo’s chest. The room buzzed with energy as more couples stepped onto the polished wooden floor. The eager click-clacking of heels drowned out the rapid beating of his heart as Kihyun found himself unable to look away. A light, airy sound filled the air, violin notes and piano keys blending to create a seamless, hazy noise. ‘I’m not a very good dancer,” Kihyun said again. 

“That’s ok sweetheart. I’ll show you,” Hyunwoo’s eyes lightened for a moment as amusement filled them. His large palm pressed into the small of Kihyun’s back, relishing in the way his lover leaned into his touch. His lips quirked into an almost-smile “Although, I’ll tell you now Kihyun. I don’t like liars.” Hyunwoo stepped forward smoothly, guiding the brunette’s body with him. Forward, left foot, turn, and repeat. 

Kihyun stumbled for a moment, unused to the easy sway of the waltz. Pulling his eyes from the floor, where he had been watching their feet, he narrowed his eyes at the gangster. “Are you calling me a liar Mr. Son,” Kihyun questioned with a tilt of his head. They moved along with the crowd, feet carrying across the floor in a delicate, even pace. Their bodies never separated. 

“Never, baby. But I’ve seen you move those hips before,” Hyunwoo replied teasingly. A playful wink had the shorter man gaping at him. Hyunwoo moved closer, his breath tickling Kihyun’s skin. “And I definitely remember how much I liked it.” The words were a deep whisper into the shell of Kihyun’s ear. His hand slid down, fingertips dancing playfully alone the edge of Kihyun’s pants. Still his movements were unfazed, his dancing unhurried and relaxed. 

Kihyun’s eyebrows shot up incredulously. His gaze turned playful, matching his tone. “If you want to see it again, you’re gonna have to impress me this time.” Kihyun reveled in their closeness. The sensual glide of their bodies sending sparks of lust through his body. ‘Or else I might not give you anything tonight,” The brunette replied simply. 

Hyunwoo grinned, feeling the now familiar jolt of electricity run down his spine. Truly it seemed his beautiful bird liked to keep him on his toes. “Gonna make me work for it aren’t you,’ It wasn’t a question. The song was coming to an end. A few slowly drawn out notes and their first dance would be over. Unbothered by this, Hyunwoo merely hugged his lover close, relishing Kihyun’s breath on his neck. The song ended and Hyunwoo felt a wicked grin cross his lips. His body thrummed with anticipation. “Hold on tight baby.” A few second later the music picked up, a rapid beat of drums and saxophone notes. The crowd cheered as the boppy swing music pervaded the area, the sound thumping through their bones. 

Kihyun’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh no,” He shook his head rapidly, “Absolutely not Son Hyunwoo. I will not dan-“ His voice cut off with a squeak. Hyunwoo was grinning, eyes turned up into crescents as he swung Kihyun around. The ganster followed the beat, his feet tapping along the floor. His legs kicked to and fro, and with a laugh he spun Kihun’s body back into his own. Kihyun’s back met his chest, and the younger man laughed joyfully. Peering over his shoulder Kihyun couldn’t hide the joy on his face. “I didn’t know you could dance,” he said happily. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Hyunwoo’s smile remained in place. “Now, try and keep up sweetheart.” With that Hyunwoo moved again, spinning Kihyun out before pulling him back in again. Face to face with his lover, he pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Kihyun’s nose. The two danced together, twirling about the floor in a frenzy of legs and laughter. Hyunwoo was sweating, and Kihyun’s dark hair hung low over his face. Their pulses thumped to the beat, the crowd whooping and hollering around them. Hyunwoo tugged Kihyun into his arms, but this time one of his hands gripped the slimmer man’s waist. Twirling his lover about, Hyunwoo lifted him, much to the amazement of the crowd. Kihyun’s shoes hit the wood floor with a clack, but the dancing continued. 

The crowd clapped along, the room buzzing with heat. At one point the pair separated. Kihyun was laughing in delight as Hyunwoo danced. The gangster’s feet seem to mirror the drums, hips swiveling and legs sliding across the floor. At one point, just to show off, he stole a man’s hat, watching the crowd laugh in respone. The hat rolled up his arm, and with a flick of his shoulder it soared through the air. Hyunwoo spun around, now unbuttoned suit jacket flaring behind him dramatically. Catching the hat, he placed it on his head, pulling the brim low and swinging his leg out behind him. The crowd was in awe, captivating over the couples’ seemingly endless amount of energy. The center of attention now, the couple thrived under the spotlight. 

Hyunwoo made a “come hither” motion, licking his lips. Nervous despite himself, Kihyun joined the gangster on the dance floor once more. A few more spins, and then Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun forward once again. This time however, the gang leader ducked down allowing Kihyun to soar over his back. A cry rose from the crowd, as Hyunwoo straightened and turned. Kihyun raced towards him again, and much to Hyunwoo’s surprise, ducked low and slid between Hyunwoo’s spread legs. A jolt of heat settled into Hyunwoo’s stomach at the sight. Reaching down, Hyunwoo gripped Kihyun’s hands and pulled, the younger man seeming to shoot into the air before landing in front of Hyunwoo once more. Gasping, the two men stood close, wrapped in each other’s arms. High on endorphins and the buzz of the crowd, they laughed together. 

They moved back to their table, away from the now crowded dance floor. Kihyun was a giggling mess, hiding his face in Hyunwoo’s chest. Tenderly Hyunwoo stroked his hair, tucking a piece of the dark locks behind Kihyun’s ear. Warmth burst from his chest, and Hyunwoo instinctively clamped down on the feeling. Large hands cupped Kihyun’s face, pulling those beautiful eyes up to meet his own. “Why are you looking at me like that,” Kihyun asked softly. 

“Because you’re beautiful,” Hyunwoo said honestly. And he was, his hair was tousled, lips pink and inviting, eyes alight with joy, and holding onto Hyunwoo like he never wanted to let go. “And I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” He confessed. Holding him close, Hyunwoo brushed their lips together. “Tell me to stop, or I won’t be able to.” He breathed out. Large hands slid down Kihyun’s body, resting on his waist. 

For a few moments Kihyun simply stood there, relishing the other man’s touch. “You silly man,” He murmured, “Why would I ever ask you to stop?” And he brought their lips together for the first time that night. Tethered together, the kiss opened the floodgates of their passion. Hands wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck, Kihyun played with the ends of the raven-haired locks. Pulling away just as Hyunwoo’s tongue peeked out, his breath fanned over Hyunwoo’s lips. Looking up from beneath his lashes Kihyun gave a coy smile, “Is there somewhere you want to take me?” 

“Yes,” Hyunwoo’s voice was rough. His fingertips were pressing into Kihyun’s skin through the fabric of his suit. His hands scrambled to his pockets, pulling out the wallet from his well-fitted pants. Throwing a wad of bills onto their table, Hyunwoo’s hands found their way back to Kihyun’s waist. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment was large, almost absurdly so. The open space and vaulted ceilings made the room seem brighter, the shine of the stars through the large glass windows lost in the fluorescent hubbub of the city. The foyer was draped in wood and burnished bronze, a plush white couch contrasting with the deep brown floor. Several large bookshelves lined the pastel walls, and, as if taking center stage, a gleaming grand piano stood not too far off. Lamplight reflected off the floor, seeming to encapsulate the couple in soft amber glow. 

Hyunwoo watched Kihyun as the man stepped carefully around the room. “Please beautiful, have a seat,” The gangster motioned to the large couch, watching Kihyun sink into the seat gratefully. “Night cap,” He questioned, shaking the bottle in his hand. Filling the two crystal tumblers, Hyunwoo made his way back to the couch to join his lover. “Hope you like whiskey,” he added. Relaxing into his seat, Hyunwoo draped a hand over the back of the couch, feeling the delicious burn of the alcohol. 

“I don’t mind it,” Kihyun smiled at him softly. “Tonight was nice. Really nice, I had a good time.” He admitted to the gangster. Kihyun leaned into Hyunwoo’s body, soaking up the warmth of his skin. Swirling the whiskey in contemplation, Kihyun tipped his head back and downed the drink. One hand reached out, fingertips dancing along Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Hyunwoo shivered at the feeling, heat pooling in his stomach. “I’m glad, normally I don’t give someone my attention for long,” Licking his lips, Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around his lover, Pulling Kihyun close. “But you’re something else.” Nuzzling into Kihyun’s neck he breathed in the cloying lavender scent. He pressed a kiss to the smooth skin, hearing Kihyun’s breath stutter. “Kihyun,” He murmured, “Stay with me tonight.” Hyunwoo’s grip tightened, fingers determined to touch the vixen even through the suit he wore. 

Stroking his jaw, Kihyun pulled Hyunwoo into a delicate kiss. “I’m here aren’t I? I don’t want to be anywhere else tonight,” Kihyun assured him. Their lips met again, firmer this time. Groaning lowly Hyunwoo’s tongue slipped out, encouraging Kihyun’s lips to open. Large hands trailed down Kihyun’s body, gripping tightly to his hips. Kihyun smirked wickedly into the kiss, playfully palming the bulge in the others’ pants. He moaned at the feel of it, body pulsing at the reminder of just how big the gangster was. Squeezing, he relished the hiss of pleasure Hyunwoo let out. Breaking the kiss, he smiled lewdly. “Take me to bed daddy,” He purred out. 

The words spurred Hyunwoo into action. He stood, Pulling Kihyun up with him. “Come here baby,” he grunted out. Kihyun yelped as Hyunwoo lifted him, legs instictively wrapping around the man’s waist. The action brought their bodies together, and Kihyun moaned at the feel of the others’ cock. Moving his hips, he grinded against Hyunwoo slowly, slivers of heat working their way into his skin. Hyunwoo’s palms settled onto his ass, the action pulling another gasp from Kihyun. God, the things this man could do to him he thought blearily. 

Hyunwoo carried him down the hallway, sucking deep kisses into his skin all the while. “I’ couldn’t stop thinking about you,” He confessed breathlessly, “God I wanted you so bad.” His heart was pounding in his ears and sweat beaded down his neck. Kihyun mewled, arching into his daddy eagerly. With a grunt Hyunwoo kicked the door open, and Kihyun found himself sprawled over the large four-poster bed within. Lips puffy from kisses and eyes half-lidded, the boy was a dream come true and he was here, in Hyunwoo’s bed. “But I’ve got you now,” He murmured. Hyunwoo pulled his jacket off, tugging his tie lose. Looming over Kihyun, he scanned his lovers’ body, satisfaction blooming in his chest at the red marks that littered that pretty neck. Smoothly, he undid his cufllinks, first one hand than the other, dragging the motion out as he drank in the beauty before him. “And I’m not letting you go,” He promised himself. 

Kihyun shivered, struck by the heat of Hyunwoo’s gaze. He loved what this man did to him, how desperate he was for Kihyun’s affection. Sitting up, He kicked off his shoes, allowing them to fall to the floor with a clatter. Slowly he let the jacket slip to the floor and popped the first few buttons on his shirt open. “Don’t make me wait,” He pouted at Hyunwoo, eyes sweet and alluring. ‘Unless you don’t think you can keep up,” Kihyun fell back onto the silk sheets, legs spread and dark hair tumbling into his eyes. He was doing it again, Hyunwoo thought, challenging him, making demands as if Hyunwoo couldn’t deliver. 

Hyunwoo let the white dress shirt fall to the floor, leaving his body almost completely bare. He took pride in his body, and the rush of arousal he felt as Kihyun looked at him was drugging. Kihyun’s eyes drank in the toned stomach, and the muscles on his arms and chest made his breath catch in his throat. Hyunwoo slipped up the bed, blanketing Kihyun’s body with his own. He brought his pretty bird into a rough, biting kiss, swallowing the sounds Kihyun let out. Roughly he pulled apart the buttons, leaving Kihyun’s chest bare to him. “Don’t worry baby, we’ve got all night together.” He whispered into Kihyun’s ear. He smiled at the whimper Kihyun let out. 

Pulling back, he slipped a rosy nipple into his mouth. Rolling it around his tongue, the taller man ground his hips forward. Kihyun mewled, fingertips caressing the warm skin of Hyunwoo’s back. Slipping his pants off, Hyunwoo was naked, the veins showing in his muscles making Kihyun’s mouth water. Hyunwoo switched, laving at the other nipple while his fingers worked their way downwards. Sitting up, he slipped Kihyun’s pants off, eyes zeroing in on the bright scarlet beneath them. “Oh,’ Hyunwoo murmured, “Oh sweetheart. Is this for me?” Kihyun gave a coy smile, turning to lye on his stomach. Under the pants, Kihyun wore a pair of scarlet boy shorts, lace running across the edges of the silk material. They hugged his ass, leaving little to the imagination. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Kihyun stretched out, bringing his knees up and arching his back. Kihyun preened, reveling in the way Hyunwoo looked at him. 

Hyunwoo groaned at the sight in front of him. On his knees, with his ass wrapped up in a pair of high waisted red boy shorts, Kihyun looked every bit the tease that he was. “What’s this? Such a pretty surprise,” Hyunwoo said roughly. He caressed Kihyun’s thighs, palms gliding up to knead his ass. At the whine Kihyun let out, he tutted. “Oh no baby, you have been teasing me all night. It’s only fair I get to play too,” He chided his lover. “Now behave,” Hyunwoo brought his palm down, landing a firm smack on Kihyun’s ass cheek, “Or don’t. Whichever makes you feel better.” Another smack had Kihyun crying out, burying his face into the pillow beneath him. The sting added a delicious bite of pain to the pleasure, and he felt dizzy and weak. 

“Just look at you baby,” Hyunwoo murmured. He could see a wet spot forming on the silk shorts, the waistband barely enough to keep Kihyun’s cock contained. Enthralled by the sight, Hyunwoo tugged the shorts down Kihyun’s legs. “On your back,” He ordered his lover. Kihyun was naked now, pink cock laying against his stomach. His face was red and Hyunwoo cooed as he covered his face. How cute, he thought. “Don’t do that. Look at me baby,” Hyunwoo coaxed him, “There we go, look at me.” He slid his hands over Kihyun’s body, tweaking a puffy, sensitive nipple. 

Kihyun whined at the sensation, pulling Hyunwoo down into a kiss. Breaking it, he rolled his hips up, moaning at the frottage. “Hyunwoo,” He panted out, “touch me, god you feel so good,” He was begging now, somehow still surprised at how much his body ached for this man. He rubbed Hyunwoo’s chest, brushing his nipples and snaking a hand down his body. He wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo’s cock, reveling in the heat of him. Pumping his hands in shallow motions, he looked up at Hyunwoo from beneath his eyelashes, “Come here daddy, let me take care of you.”

Hyunwoo hissed in pleasure, feeling heat run up his spine. As eager as he was, he wasn’t finished playing yet. Batting away Kihyun’s hand he instead grabbed his lovers’ finely boned ankles. “I’m not done yet,” He grunted out. “So, spread-em wide kitten,” Hyunwoo licked his lips, watching Kihyun’s face eagerly. Kihyun gripped his ankles, allowing his legs to open lewdly, and flushed at the desire evident in Hyunwoo’s eyes. “What are you so embarrassed about? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Hyunwoo teased. Ignoring the huff his lover let out, he focused his eyes downwards, on the soft looking hole between his legs. A sweet pink, it twitched, seeming hungry and eager.

“What are you doing,” Kihyun panted out. Hyunwoo slipped down his body, his torso slotting into the space between his legs. “Hyunwoo wait-ah!” Kihyun gasped, body jolting as he felt the swipe of Hyunwoo’s tongue over his most intimate of places. “Hng,” He bit his lip, a whimper falling from his lips as Hyunwoo’s tongue slipped into his hole. Hyunwoo groaned, burying his face into Kihyun’s hole. He was so hot inside, Hyunwoo thought, it would feel like heaven surrounding him. Wet slurping noises filled the room as Kihyun cried out, bucking his hips up into Hyunwoo’s mouth. “Yes,” Kihyun groaned, “Yes, just like that.” One hand reached down, fisting into midnight tresses. Grinding onto Hyunwoo’s face Kihyun let his head fall back, bliss on his features as he groaned loudly. “Fuck,” He cursed, “baby don’t stop.” 

Hyunwoo licked a long, fat stripe over the pink hole, watching it twitch eagerly. Wrapping his hands around Kihyun’s thighs he flattened his tongue, pushing it into the fluttering hole once more. Plush lips wrapped around it, and Hyunwoo suckled, pulling away to place a smattering of kisses on Kihyun’s entrance. “You like that baby,” He panted out, his hot breath fanning over Kihyun’s entrance. Fuck, he tasted so good. “Look at that hole, so hungry isn’t it? Take me so good don’t you Kihyun,” He grunted out between wet, sloppy swipes to Kihyun’s entrance. Above him Kihyun was gripping the blankets above his head, deep moans spilling out of him as his thighs shook in Hyunwoo’s grip. With one hand Hyunwoo placed a firm smack on Kihyun’s ass, tongue continuing to stab into his molten depths. Kihyun jerked in response, a short wail leaving his throat. The sound was a stark reminder of Hyunwoo’s own arousal throbbing between his legs, and slowly he pulled away. 

Fisting his own hard length, he jerked it slowly, enjoying the vision before him. Shuffling forward he reached into his bedside table, bringing out a small tube. “Hyunwoo,” Kihyun was panting, the blood in his veins singing. “Hyunwoo, daddy please,” Kihyun was aching, cock hard and red. Hyunwoo shushed him, squirting some of the lube into his hand. A single finger circled his entrance and Kihyun cursed under his breath. “God, what are you doing to me,” He groaned out. 

Eyes dark with lust Hyunwoo slipped a finger into Kihyun’s hole, feeling his walls twitch. “Ruining you,’ He said simply. Hyunwoo’s voice had deepened, going husky and rough. The sound of it send shivers down Kihyun’s spine, and the vixen couldn’t help but whimper as a second finger slipped in alongside the first. Hyunwoo searched for that spot, curling his fingers and smirking as Kihyun’s wrecked voice cried out. “That’s it baby,” Placing kisses on Kihyun’s thighs he pumped the digits, slipping a third in slowly. “Gonna fuck this pretty hole ‘til it gapes for me. Would you like that?” 

Kihyun nodded franticly, hair matted to his face and lips swollen. “Yes,” He sobbed. It had never been like this before, this erotic push-and-pull sending his body into overdrive. His cock twitched, insides spasming around Hyunwoo’s fingers at the thought of finally getting what he wanted. Hyunwoo pulled the digits out, biting his lip as Kihyun’s hips chased them. His cock nuzzled Kihyun’s entrance, precum dripping onto his skin. Slowly, so slowly, he pushed inside. Kihyuns’ mouth fell open, stunned at the size of the gangster, as if somehow he had forgotten what it felt like to be so full. He could feel himself stretching, feel every throb and pulse of Hyunwoo’s dick in his walls. “Fuck,” He stuttered out, “You feel so good, right there,” He encouraged his lover. 

Hyunwoo bottomed out, relishing the velvet heat that surrounded him. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself not to come right there. “There’s a good boy,” He praised his lover, caressing Kihyun’s body, “That’s what you need isn’t it?” The shaking eased, and he felt the tension begin to melt out of Kihyun’s body. “You like being full don’t you baby,” Hyunwoo cooed to his lover. He pressed kisses along Kihyun’s chest, sucking on his now swollen nipples as a deep groan left Kihyun’s lips. “Come on sweetheart, tell daddy that you need it,” It wasn’t a question, Hyunwoo was eager to see his pretty bird beg for him again. 

And Kihyun, dizzy, achingly hard, and so full it felt like he couldn’t breathe properly, looked the gangster in the face and shook his head. There was a devious glint in his eye, and Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes at the insolence. “Make me,” Kihyun goaded him, tongue slipping out in a dirty manner. Hyunwoos’ lips ticked up and a beat later Kihyun felt the sting of pain as Hyunwoo spanked his ass once more. “Hng,” Biting his lip Kihyun shook his head, trying valiantly to ignore the heat in his groin. “What’s wrong daddy-,” A short yelp as another slap landed “-Can’t- can’t make me come?” 

Stunned, Hyunwoo stared, feeling that spark of excitement in his spine. So, his dame wanted to play a game? Well, let’s see how much he could take then. “Don’t play with me Kihyun,” He warned the boy. Pulling out, slowly so Kihyun could feel every inch of his throbbing cock, Hyunwoo slid back in with a harsh thrust. Hyunwoo gripped the singers’ legs, spreading him wide and spearing him deeply once more. The wail that left Kihyun’s mouth was like music to his ears. “I know you need it, and I will make you take it,” He continued this, slowly pulling out only to push his cock deeper into Kihyun, stretching his hole around his cock. Kihyun was whimpering, deep whines leaving his throat. “You like it don’t you? Like having this pretty little hole filled up,” He grunted out, circling his hips in a deep grind. 

Kihyun was trembling, his body on fire. He knew he couldn’t take much more, not after a whole night of teasing. “Yes,” He burst out, “Yes I need it. Wreck me Hyunwoo,” Kihyun begged. He felt like crying of pleasure, his body fit to burst. A sharp sound spilled from his lips, fingernails digging into Hyunwoo’s skin, leaving scratches in their wake. Hyunwoo’s hips sped up, pounding deeply into Kihyun. Shifting angles Hyunwoo aimed for his sweet spot. He knew he found it when Kihyun jerked beneath him, back bowing upwards and wailing. Hyunwoo pistoned his hips, sucking bruises and bite marks into Kihyun’s neck as the younger man scream for him. “Yes, fuck you feel so good inside. Fill me up daddy,” Kihyun groaned out. 

Hyunwoo was pulled into a sloppy kiss, feeling Kihyun tugging his hair harshly. licking into Kihyun’s mouth, Hyunwoo pulled back once more. Using one hand to steady himself, the larger man glanced down, feeling arousal shoot through him. Kihyun’s entrance was stretched wide around his dick, soft and hot inside. He continued to move in deep, borderline brutal thrusts watching that hungry hole swallow him up. Kihyun’s voice was wrecked, rough and breathless as he called Hyunwoo’s name out. “That’s it baby. Take it, let daddy fill you up,” He moaned out. Hyunwoo pulled out slowly, always slowly, head falling back as he felt the muscles surrounding him twitch and spasm. 

Hyunwoo knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Hips stuttering, he slid deeply into Kihyun, holding himself there as Kihyun thrashed beneath him. Wrapping one hand around Kihyun’s length, he pumped the youngers’ cock in his hands. “Come for me,” He demanded breathlessly. Kihyun’s face felt hot, and the pressure on his prostate did nothing but make him scream. Sobbing in pleasure he came, biting out Hyunwoo’s name as he spilled himself over Hyunwoo’s hand. 

Hot and sensitive, Kihyun continued to moan as Hyunwoo circled his hips. Spent from his orgasm, the younger man could do nothing but take it, hole fluttering as Hyunwoo slid home once more. Whimpering weakly Kihyun tightened his muscles, eager to be filled. “oh,” He mewled, “Yes. That’s it daddy,” He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo, groaning as the mans’ come filled him. He was so full. He could feel Hyunwoo’s cock softening inside of him, and the warmth and exhaustion seeping into his body. “Good daddy,” Kihyun cooed out, stroking Hyunwoo’s sweat-soaked hair, “So good to me.” He praised Hyunwoo, eyes slipping closed. 

Hyunwoo collapsed onto him, burying his face into Kihyun’s neck. He shivered, lulled by the fingertips in his hair and the warmth of the body beneath him. “Mine,” came the sleepy mumble. He had to get up at some point, to clean them up. “Also, I’m buying you more panties, I might end up ripping them.” He mumbled. Above him Kihyun snickered, smacking the back of his head fondly.


End file.
